Several issues have been identified with liquid handling systems. One of these problems is that fluid pumping devices installed in homes or other buildings leave room for extensive damage by defective or worn out devices. Defects such as, but not limited to, failed and leaking pressure tanks and bad pressure switches may cause pressure relief valves to release water into the building and can cause water damage and mold issues inside the building. Another issue is that valuable building space is occupied by liquid handling systems. Other problems include, without limitation, limited access to the device due to physical building limitations, and hazards caused by the proximity of electrical devices. These issues may be avoided by housing the liquid handling system in a containment device outside of the building.
The current art provides some methods for housing liquid handling systems. For example, without limitation, separate “pump houses” may be built to house liquid handling systems. However, pump houses are expensive to construct and may not be appealing in a yard. In cold climates, pump houses must be heated to prevent freezing. In warm climates, pump houses tend to cause the liquid to warm up, and if this is a drinking water system, it may not to pleasing or refreshing to drink warm water. Also, pump houses tend to be confining and tend to collect everything else around the house or facility including, without limitation, toxic items such as, but not limited to, herbicides, and pesticides that should not be stored near water systems. This collection of objects also creates problems and safety issues with servicing the equipment of the liquid handling system. Pump houses are often dirty and filled with insects. Pump houses can become homes for pests such as, but not limited to, rodents, poisonous spiders, snakes, etc., creating additional health hazards. Also, pump houses require maintenance themselves including, without limitation, regular painting, cleaning, and roof maintenance.
Another solution is to house liquid handling systems in concrete “well rings” buried in ground. Concrete rings allow for the placement of a liquid handling system in-ground and protect the liquid handling system from freezing and resist vandalism, although less expensive than pump houses. However, concrete rings are still costly. Concrete rings are very heavy and may require a boom truck or truck-trailer to deliver and may require a crane, backhoe or similar device to set in-ground. Use of concrete rings requires entering a confined space to work on the water system device. Confined space issues include, without limitation, hazardous gasses, and electrical safety issues that actually may not meet electrical codes. Also, these concrete rings are not very tight, allowing nuisances such as, but not limited to, bugs, snakes, water, etc. to enter the concrete ring. It is also difficult to get plumbing through the concrete ring. The lids of these concrete rings are often very heavy and may require hoisting equipment to remove. The use of concrete rings does eliminate or minimize potential water damage in structures from leaking devices, and provide some protection from weather. Use of concrete rings in ground may be more aesthetically pleasing than a building, but is still somewhat of an eyesore. Furthermore, with the advent of new variable speed pumping systems and computerized pumping systems, it is necessary to have devices as big as concrete rings to house these smaller components.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for an improved containment device for a liquid handling system that protects the liquid handling system from the elements and pests, is simpler to install than current containment devices, and provides easy access to the liquid handling system.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.